


Like his father...

by icemakestars



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket Another
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Ren comments that Hajime is just like his father. Tohru agrees, but for an entirely different reason.





	Like his father...

**Author's Note:**

> Fruits Basket was the second anime I ever watched and the first manga I ever finished, and yet I still have never gotten around to writing for it... When I was reading Fruits Basket Another Hajime mentioned this memory to Mutsuki, and although he was probably older in canon I wanted to write the scene so... yeah. I did that.
> 
> Also we're getting another anime!! Hell yeah babey!!

Hajime clung to Tohru’s skirt, and she carded her fingers through his hair, reassuring him as the elder women of the Sohma family cooed and croned over his tanned skin and deep brown eyes. Kyo stood next to them, and Tohru could not help the warmth that spread through her chest at his proud smile. She felt like a school girl, caught up on her first crush… and in many ways she was, still, as in love with him as she was in her teens years. But Hajime had changed that somewhat, coiling their bond into something more intense; something stronger.

“Look at his cute tufts of hair… he’s just like a cat!” One woman said, and the other two glanced at Kyo from the side of their vision. His smile was tense now, body rigid like it was when he was preparing for a spar.

Tohru heard Ren before she saw her.

“Ha, yeah… just like his father that one. Just like the cat.”

She swept passed them like the tide, her words washing over the group in waves. The way her tongue curled cruelly around the sentence filled Tohru with a rage she rarely felt, but she contained herself for Hajime’s sake. She was scared to look at Kyo.

Hajime let go of her skirt and sat by his father’s feet, chasing insects in the grass. Kyo bent over, not meeting Tohru’s doleful eyes. He placed his hand on Hajime’s head, and the toddler grinned up at him in the innocent way that children do, and when Kyo reciprocated it was almost entirely genuine. Tohru fell in love with them both all over again.

“Yes, Hajime is just like his father.” Her words were soft, but still Kyo’s head snapped up at them, eyes wide, terrified. Even now, after all that they had been through, Tohru knew that he worried that she would one day see him as nothing more than the cats true form, like the monster he still insisted that he was.

“Hajime is kind. He’s brave, and even for such a young child he’s selfless. He loves wholly and with a sincerity that’s actually pretty cute. Ren-san is correct, Hajime is exactly like his father, because he is also a beautiful person inside and out.”

As soon as she finished speaking, Tohru flushed from her neck to her hairline. Even so, she did not try to defend her words; the warm, disbelieving look that Kyo was giving her was enough. The women nodded pleasantly and left, unsure how to respond, and Hajime waved cheerfully at them, still playing obliviously by himself.

When Kyo stood, Tohru stared at his shoulder, too embarrassed to search his face, although she knew what she would find there. She felt it inside herself; a love so deep it threatened to consume her. Not that she would mind, of course.

He placed his hand on her hip, his lips on her forehead.

“You really are something, you know?”

And then Hajime was at her feet, reaching his dirty little hands up and murmuring slurred words at her. She lifted him up, laughed when he wiped his fingers on her top, and allows herself a press of her lips against her husband’s. He was warm, always running at a slightly higher temperature, and part of her wished that she had had this from the start, that the curse had never existed and that they had nothing but happy memories together. And yet an even larger part of her would not trade a second of their story, of their journey, for anything else. Kyo kissed her back with an urgency that shocked her, and there a beat of her heart where she was embarrassed to display such intimacy in public, but then the weight of Hajime in her arms sunk into her, and suddenly there was nothing she would rather be doing than kissing the man in front of her.

 


End file.
